


Caste

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis unsuccessfully tried to fix Prompto’s solitude.





	Caste

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Their friendship isn’t exactly _new_—they’ve known each other for years—but gaming at home together is only a recent miracle. In high school, Noctis would always sit by Prompto when he could, and they slowly started spending all their lunch breaks together, and a select few times, they even hung out after school. Always at the arcade or some other neutral ground. Always with at least one bodyguard. Now that they’re _adults_ and the Citadel’s finally accepted that Noctis can protect himself, he’s free to have his friends over. So even though he knows Prompto like the back of his hand, it’s a bit nerve-wracking letting Prompto into his apartment. 

Prompto’s been over two other times, but he still looks secretly awed by everything. Noctis tries to ignore it. He figures that in time, Prompto will stop seeing the expensive things, and they’ll be as equal as they were in school when they were both stuck in the same position. Prompto sheds his shoes and follows Noctis into the living room. Usually, that’s the part where he swears and praises Noctis’ enormous, gorgeous game collection. Not this time. Except Noctis doesn’t think it’s totally normal yet. Prompto just looks kind of... bummed. 

Noctis can guess why. It makes his stomach twist. He’d thought everything would go well. He’d thought it wouldn’t affect him. He’s seen the fond and curious looks that Ignis has given Prompto, and he knows that Prompto’s _super_ attracted to Ignis. Ignis still requested Noctis’ permission to ask Prompto out. Since Noctis _wants_ all three of the main men in his life to get along as well as possible, he’d said sure—so long as Ignis promised to never break Prompto’s heart. 

It looks like he already has. They take their seats on the couch, and Noctis doesn’t even bother pulling out a console. He asks instead, “You said no, huh?”

Prompto blinks and looks up, abruptly blushing. He shifts awkwardly and mumbles, “I didn’t know you knew about that...”

Another thing Prompto’s going to have to adjust to in the outside world is just how ingrained Ignis is in Noctis’ life. And Gladiolus too, to an extent. In an attempt to make Prompto more comfortable, he downplays the conversation. “Iggy might’ve mentioned it.”

“Oh.”

Ignis should’ve done it on a different day, one where Noctis wasn’t planning to have Prompto over. He super wants them to just have a good time gaming. But it was supposed to be a question over early-morning coffee, and now it’s late in the evening, so enough time has passed that it should’ve been all worked out. Noctis can’t help wondering aloud, “I thought you were into him...”

“I am,” Prompto mutters, blushing hotter. 

Noctis blinks. “So why are you bummed, then? He just wanted to get to know you better, right? Not a big commitment right away or anything...”

Prompto actually looks confused. “That’s not it...”

“Then what? He’s a great guy. And you’ve said like three different times you thought he was super hot.” Prompto’s blush has officially reached his ears. Noctis can’t help pushing the subject anyway. Since he’d encouraged Ignis to go for it, figuring it would cement Prompto more in his life, and help with Prompto’s loneliness, he feels like his skills as a matchmaker are on the line. 

Prompto mumbles weakly, “I do...”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“Noct... I can’t _seriously_ go out with a lord.”

“Why no—wait, what?”

Prompto lets out a long sigh and leans over to grab the cushion off the end of the couch. He hugs it close to his stomach as he whines, “I mean, I’m super flattered he would even ask me, but like... really? A guy like me, with _him_? He must spend more on one pair of shoes than I do on my entire wardrobe! But like, it’s not just the money; I could maybe handle a super rich boyfriend, but he’s also so suave and educated and I’m so... _lower class_. He’s probably just glorifying it like on TV—dating someone on the other side. But in practice? We wouldn’t even last a week before he started seeing how much of a _peasant_ I am.”

Noctis _almost_ snorts at the word ‘peasant,’ but somehow, he manages to hold himself back. When he really thinks about it, he can say where Prompto made the mistake—Ignis _does_ dress and speak like someone supremely well off and highly educated. It looks like a class thing, but it’s really not.

Noctis slowly explains, “Prom... Iggy’s a commoner too.”

Prompto looks over at him, brow furrowed.

“He’s _not_ a lord.”

“But... he’s always talking political intrigue with you...”

“Uh, not really _intrigue_... but he’s my advisor. He works for the Citadel. But he’s not rich or anything. He’s just smart with his money. I think he actually grew up like a block away from your parent’s house.”

Prompto _stares_ at him. A long moment passes, wherein Noctis tries to judge if it’s too early to laugh yet. He’s just glad they managed to clean up that misconception before twenty-four hours could pass with both his friends feeling dejected.

Prompto finally squeaks, “You mean I turned down a mega cool hottie for _nothing_?”

“You, Prompto Argentum, just turned down the fellow peasant of your dreams.”

Prompto looks absolutely devastated. It’s so hard not to laugh at him. Noctis benevolently suggests, “Maybe I should give you his number and you can call him back. We can play Justice Monsters _after_ you straighten out that broke-ass love life of yours.”

Prompto wails, “I’m so stuuupid,” but gratefully accepts the phone that Noctis shoves into his hands. Noctis demands the call be on speaker just so they can’t have another stupid misunderstanding. When his matchmaking skills have proven unparalleled, he finally gets to game.


End file.
